young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) looks huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of Team Prime. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new human friend, Jack Darby, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Michael Richardson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) This giant ATV is the muscle of the Autobots. But Bulkhead's actually kind of sensitive -- as Jack learns when she bonds with him. At first he was a little afraid of hurting his tiny partner, but Jack helped him get over that. Now she even pushes him to do things that sometimes get him into trouble. But when a human (even if it is not his partner) in danger, Bulkhead's there to protect them. Robot Mode Bulkhead is bigger then most other Autobots except for Optimus Prime. He is also much wider and stronger. He has a dark green and black paint job as well as blue eyes. He has a wrecker belt including a bomb and has opening doors to his cockpit. He has a black bar going through the top of his head, and a metallic jaw. Vehicle Mode Bulkhead transforms into a dark green SUV. He has two red lights at the sides, two yellow lights in the front, and four clearish white headlights at the front and back. He has two side mirrors and tainted windows. On the inside, he has the Autobot insignia on his steering wheel. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a dark green SUV. Attributes: Gallery File:Bulkhead-Primevehicle.jpg|Bulkhead's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Bulkhead is a rather nice and peaceful Autobot, though most known for his lack of intelligence. Making up for it, however, is his complete and utter strength, being seen as a powerhouse on the Autobot team on Earth. He is better at breaking things than repairing them, which is often useful. Bulkhead usually breaks Ratchet's tools, and Ratchet responds "Bulkhead I needed that!!" Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Smokescreen *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Breakdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Bulkhead is one of the toughest Autobots alive as he's the main powerhouse of Team Prime. He's armed with two arm wrecking balls and energon cannons. He's also armed with a large energon cannon adding his overwhelming firepower. Gallery History Past Back on Cybertron, Bulkhead was a laborer before joining the Wreckers during the Great War. He developed a rivalry with Breakdown and fought alongside Wheeljack and many others. Despite his love of being a Wrecker, he left the team to join Optimus Prime's squadron early in the war because he considered Optimus to be "the real deal". Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Wreckers